Sides of Medal
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: HirumaMamori— Dua sisi, sekeping medal, dua remaja, dan sebuah kisah sederhana. Drabble.


_**Eyeshield 21**__ Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata_

_**Pairing**__ Hiruma Mamori_

_**Genre**__ Superfluff_

_**Warning**__ random, failed canon, pov meloncat-loncat, OOC, plotless, kumpulan drabble_

* * *

_**Sides of Medal**_

_Dua sisi, sekeping medal, dua remaja, dan sebuah kisah sederhana_

* * *

**#Name**

* * *

"Anezaki."

Mamori berhenti dan memalingkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya dengan perawakan yang gempal dan rambut yang sudah mulai memutih, menghampirinya dari arah ruang guru. "Guru, selamat siang." Sapa gadis itu.

Sang guru mengelus dagunya yang tak berjenggot, "Kudengar kau mendaftarkan diri ke komite disiplin." Ujarnya setengah bertanya.

Mamori mengangguk, "Ya, itu benar."

Pria itu lantas berkata kembali, "Kalau kau sih pasti bisa melalui tes tertulis dengan mudah. Yang terpenting kau menyiapkan diri untuk tes wawancara, bila kau beruntung mereka hanya akan bertanya hal-hal kecil seperti motivasimu."

"Baik, saya akan berusaha. Terima kasih." Sahut gadis itu dan ia pun memohon diri.

"Motivasi ya?"gumam Mamori.

Koridor pada jam istirahat siang tampak begitu ramai dan penuh sesak. Beberapa orang berlomba membeli roti gulung, beberapa sibuk berceloteh dalam grup, sementara sisanya sibuk mempromosikan klub mereka kepada murid-murid baru. Namun semua itu berada di luar perhatian Mamori yang sedang sibuk berpikir tentang seseorang yang dilihatnya saat tes masuk SMA Deimon.

Kalau tidak salah, orang itu bernama Hiruma. Orang itu tampak urakan dan berperangai buruk semenjak pertama kali berada di sini. Bahkan Mamori mendengar gosip bahwa dia telah membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat ini tunduk kepadanya. Mamori sendiri belum pernah berurusan dengan orang itu secara langsung, tetapi ia bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan orang itu melakukan hal yang diinginkan sesuka hatinya.

Kemudian sekali lagi, Mamori mengulang nama itu di dalam hati.

_Hiruma Youichi._

* * *

"Hiruma."

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alis seraya terus bermain dengan laptopnya dan mengunyah permen karet. Dilihatnya sekilas seorang pemuda dengan perawakan besar yang menghampirinya dari arah pintu ruang klub. "Ada apa gendut sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

Pemuda gendut bernama Kurita itu menghela nafas panjang, "Hari ini lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mendaftar ke klub kita." Sahutnya, "Padahal pertandingan musim semi akan segera dimulai, bagaimana ini Hirumaa…" tanyanya sembari menangis.

Hiruma memecahkan gelembung permennya, "Tidak masalah."

Kurita mengusap airmatanya, "E-eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku punya cara supaya kita bisa tetap bertanding, gendut sialan!" sahut Hiruma.

"Be-benarkah?" Kurita berseru senang, "Kalau begitu aku akan segera memberitahu Musashi…" dan ia segera lari mencari rekannya yang satu lagi.

Ruang klub American Football menjadi kembali sepi. Dengan hanya tiga anggota tetap, ruang klub ini—yang mereka dapatkan setelah _meminta _dari kepala sekolah (dengan sedikit pelumas berupa rekaman pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan istri tidak sahnya)—memang tak pernah dipenuhi orang. Hanya ada tumpukan Monthly American Football, pakaian bau dan daftar pertandingan beserta catatan kekalahan mereka.

Hiruma lantas melirik ke buku hitam yang ada di sakunya. Untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya mereka bisa merekrut anggota dadakan selama ia memiliki buku itu—Buku Ancaman. Sebab semua orang di Deimon, selain si Gendut dan Pak Tua, bisa dengan mudah dimanipulasi hanya dengan sedikit gertakan. _Ah._ _Ada satu lagi yang nggak takut_, pikir Hiruma sambil terus mengunyah permen karet. Cewek anggota komite disiplin sialan itu—hanya dia saja yang tak bisa digertak dengan Buku Ancaman.

Kemudian sekali lagi, Hiruma mencatat nama itu di dasar ingatan.

_Anezaki Mamori._

* * *

**#Prey**

* * *

Segalanya dimulai dari sebuah pernyataan, "Huaa! Aku tidak tahan lagiii!"

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, mengangkat pandangan dari catatan pelanggaran para murid yang terkena razia di gerbang sekolah, kemudian menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja mengeluh itu. Dilihatnya seorang siswa tersungkur di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah yang tampak lelah sekaligus frustasi. "Senior, ada apa?" tegur Mamori seraya menghampiri pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap malaikat yang mendatanginya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Anezaki… Hiru—maksudku Tuan Hiruma menyuruhku melakukan _itu_." Keluhnya.

"Itu?" ulang Mamori, "Apa dia sudah memintamu melakukan hal yang tidak baik?" tanyanya menduga.

"Aa—tidak kok!" tukas pemuda itu. Sang pemuda menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Dia memintaku yang anggota klub voli ini untuk ikut pertandingan American Football akhir pekan nanti, jadi setiap pagi aku harus ikut latihan neraka yang dikomandoi Tuan Hiruma. Padahal klub voli juga akan bertanding dua minggu lagi."

"Pasti berat untukmu." Ujar Mamori bersimpati.

"Tapi itu bukan bagian hebohnya." Sambung pemuda itu lirih, "Sini telingamu…" pintanya, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu ke pendengaran Mamori.

Seketika gadis itu terbelalak, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Ee—jangan! Itu berbahaya!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu memang tugasku sebagai anggota komite disiplin." Sahut Mamori, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Mamori pun meninggalkan pemuda itu sembari memutar otak untuk mencari bagaimana cara menangkap targetnya.

_Awas saja ya, Hiruma._

* * *

Segalanya dimulai dari sebuah pertanyaan, "Katanya kau yang menyebabkan kurikulum olahraga tahun ini berganti?"

Hiruma menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mengangkat pandangan dari selaras senapan yang sedang ia bersihkan, kemudian ganti menatap rekannya yang bersandar di pintu ruang klub. "Memang kau dengar darimana, Pak Tua sialan?" sahut Hiruma yang dengan segera kembali ke kesibukannya semula.

Pemuda yang bernama Musashi lantas mengorek kuping dengan kelingkingnya, sembari menjawab, "Yaa... anggap saja dari burung yang sedang terbang."

"Hooo… Aku baru tahu ada burung sialan yang lebih canggih dari alat penyadap yang kupasang di ruang kepala sekolah." Timpal Hiruma santai.

Musashi memicingkan mata, "Sudah kuduga, kabar itu pasti benar." Gumamnya.

"Kau tahu, Pak Tua? Professor Rubberwood dari Universitas Adelaide pernah berkata tentang menyebar seluruh biji untuk memancing seekor merpati."

"…begitu?" sahut Musashi datar, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Rubberwood?"

Hiruma membuat seringai lebar yang mempertunjukkan seluruh taringnya, "Sudah tentu hasil karanganku!"

Musashi yang sudah hapal dengan tingkah laku rekannya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Terserah saja sih. Kau yang kapten, bukan aku." Sahutnya, "Tapi berhati-hatilah karena sepertinya Anezaki sudah mulai mengawasimu." Dan ia melenggang pergi.

Sementara itu Hiruma terpejam, menyusun rencana di dalam benak untuk mencari bagaimana cara mendapatkan buruannya.

_Awas kau, Anezaki!_

* * *

**#Release**

* * *

Mamori duduk di salah satu kursi yang disusun melingkari sebuah meja besar, sembari berusaha memahami apa yang sedang dibahas dalam rapat rutin komite disiplin hari itu.

Jam dinding terus mengitarkan jarum untuk menunjuk seluruh angka yang tertera di setiap sisinya, sementara pembicaraan terus mengalir dengan alur yang tidak bisa didekati Mamori. Entah mengapa, Mamori merasa seperti sedang terjebak di tengah-tengah film bisu yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, tanda menyerah. Ia ganti menatap sebendel dokumen yang berada di atas kertas-kertas rapatnya yang lain. Di sudut dokumen itu, tertera nama seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya. Dan Mamori hanya tinggal menyerahkan dokumen ini saja supaya orang itu berhenti bertindak semaunya sendiri.

_Ya_, Mamori berkata di dalam hati, _aku hanya tinggal menyerahkannya di akhir rapat,_ putusnya.

Akan tetapi, mendadak kepalanya dipenuhi tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang selama ini bersih dari pelanggaran sedang membuat dirinya tersangkut kasus berat. Kala itu, Mamori melihat Musashi sedang kepayahan menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari pernafasannya.

_("Ah, Anezaki ya?" panggil pemuda itu,"Bisa tolong laporkan ini pada komite disiplin? Jika aku dikeluarkan karena merokok, ayahku juga pasti tidak bisa protes.")_

Sepanjang yang Mamori tahu, Musashi bukanlah seseorang yang dapat mengabaikan hukum untuk hal yang kekanakan seperti itu. Dan lagi, setelah kejadian itu ia sempat menangkap ekspresi Kurita dan Hiruma. Mereka berdua tampak seperti menara yang kehilangan pilarnya.

Gadis itu lantas menatap kembali dokumen yang tengah ia genggam.

Semestinya, seseorang yang menjadi sasarannya adalah sang penjahat. Orang kejam yang suka mengancam dengan membawa sebuah buku hitam dan juga senapan, yang merombak dekorasi ruang ujian sehingga dipenuhi pernak-pernik American Football, serta mengendalikan sekolah ini dari balik layar. Bukan seseorang yang goyah karena tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkan sahabatnya pergi—tidak seperti ini.

Kemudian Mamori melipat dokumen itu. Menindihnya di bawah kertas-kertas lain dan bermaksud untuk membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah selepas rapat ini selesai nanti.

* * *

Kurita menempatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong di samping Hiruma, sembari berusaha memahami apa yang tengah menimpa klub mereka hari itu. "Musashi tidak datang…" gumamnya dengan sepasang mata yang sudah dipenuhi air.

"Jangan menangis lagi Raksasa Gendut!" hardik Hiruma. "Bukankah kau sudah dengar, tidak ada jalan bagi pak tua sial itu selain pergi dari tempat ini?"

"Ta–tapi," Kurita berusaha berkata-kata, namun Hiruma memotongnya,

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berusaha sampai dia kembali…" ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Kurita kembali tertunduk. Keheningan singkat menyapa ruang yang kini hanya ditempati mereka berdua itu sebelum Kurita bertanya lagi, "Menurutmu, apakah Musashi benar-benar akan kembali?"

Hiruma mengarahkan pandang ke arah loker Musashi. "Tentu saja. Dia pasti kembali." Sahutnya lirih.

"Semoga itu benar…" sambung Kurita. Sesaat kemudian, kedua matanya melebar karena teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Hiruma!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ada yang bilang padaku kalau Anezakilah yang mengusahakan agar kasus Musashi merokok tidak jadi diproses dan sebagai gantinya Musashi diberi izin cuti sekolah." Terang Kurita.

Hiruma bangkit dan menembaki Kurita dengan senapannya. "Kalau cuma hal sialan itu, aku juga sudah tahu!" serunya kesal.

"Begitu ya?" Sahut Kurita, "Kalau begitu, aku mau menemui Anezaki dulu untuk berterima kasih…" Lalu ia bergegas melarikan diri dari kemurkaan Hiruma.

Ruangan kembali sunyi dan Hiruma pun kembali terduduk. Ditendangnya meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuat miniatur formasi hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras.

Pemuda itu lantas menatap bahan untuk Buku Ancaman yang belum sempat dibacanya. Di sudut catatan itu, terlampir foto seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek dan sepasang mata biru.

Semestinya musuh sang setan adalah malaikat. Orang menyebalkan yang suka berteori tentang kebaikan dan keburukan, yang tidak pernah mengetahui betapa mengasyikannya menyusun sebelas keping puzzle di atas lapangan hijau. Bukan seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan ketika Devil Bats sedang terjatuh—tidak seperti ini.

Kemudian Hiruma menyobek benda itu hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang sangat kecil dan menghamburkannya ke sembarang arah.

* * *

**#Silence**

* * *

Waktu telah lama berlalu sejak perselisihan terakhir mereka dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya rupa cantik gadis itu kembali menegang.

Kedua alis lengkungnya saling bertaut, sepasang genggamannya terkepal kuat, sementara bola matanya berkilat. Kepada seorang pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya banyak bertoleransi dengan kesabaran, ia lantas berujar dengan nada tinggi.

"Hari ini saja tak akan kumaafkan!" serunya.

Sang lawan bicara dengan segera membalas, "Hooo? Kalau tidak dimaafkan terus gimana? Kau akan melarang kegiatan klub kami?" sahut pemuda itu lirih.

Ada sebuah keraguan singkat yang melumpuhkan keyakinan sang gadis. Ia pun memalingkan wajah, terdiam.

* * *

Waktu telah lama berlalu sejak perselisihan terakhir mereka dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya rupa tampan pemuda itu kembali mengeras.

Seluruh gerak nadinya terhenti, kedua rahangnya terkatup rapat, sementara bola matanya hanya bisa memandang kekosongan. Kepada seorang gadis yang sejauh ini selalu menjadi pengecualian baginya, ia lantas menantang balik dengan dingin.

"Hooo? Kalau tidak dimaafkan terus gimana? Kau akan melarang kegiatan klub kami?" tanyanya.

Sang lawan bicara dengan segera membalas, "Aku nggak akan lakukan itu. Sekarang sedang pertandingan kan? Kalian bisa didiskualifikasi…" sahut gadis itu lirih.

Ada sebuah keheningan yang membekukan kata-kata sang pemuda. Ia pun memalingkan wajah, tertegun.

* * *

**#Gotcha**

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata yang bertugas melindungi iris sewarna langit, perlahan melebar mendengar perkataan itu.

"_Ya, Sena terlalu banyak dikasih kerjaan sih, makanya berbuat kesalahan. Mungkin gara-gara melakukan semua pekerjaan manajer sendirian. Kalau ada manajer lain mungkin kerjaan Sena berkurang dan dia bisa lebih konsentrasi."_

"Manajer? Cewek juga boleh? Siapa pun boleh ikut?" ulang gadis itu. Ia lantas menunjuk dirinya sendiri seraya mengumumkan keputusan, "Kalau begitu aku masuk!"

Mamori kontan mendapatkan sebuah sorakan gembira dari para anggota Devil Bats yang memang membutuhkan manajer sekaligus penyemangat bertanding. Ia lantas meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas bahu Sena, berkata pada pemuda itu bahwa ia akan yang akan melindunginya. Mamori terus berbicara tanpa sedikit pun mengindahkan peringatan Sena yang mencoba memberitahunya,

"A-anu, Kak Mamori tertipu..."

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata yang bertugas melindungi iris sewarna daun, perlahan melebar mendengar perkataan itu.

"_Manajer? Cewek juga boleh? Siapa pun boleh ikut? Kalau begitu aku masuk!"_

Di balik punggung Sena yang gagal berusaha meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu telah masuk perangkap sang setan, Hiruma pun menyeringai lebar.

"Dapat tenaga pembantu." Ujarnya puas.

Dan inilah awal mula yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**Part 1 of 3**

Tsudzuku

* * *

**Note **Maaf saya menyampah dengan fanfiksi abal yang nggak ada intinya. Ide ini mengalir di benak saya begitu saja, sayangnya tidak disertai dengan ide untuk merangkainya menjadi fanfiksi non-drabble. Rencana saya ada tiga bagian, semakin ke belakang semakin plapi. Itu kalau apdet. Apdet kapan saya nggak tahu. Bunuh saya dong. ;;A;;


End file.
